Funds are requested to plan a Cancer Center at the University of Pennsylvania. The purpose of this application is to plan a Cancer Center that will: 1) coordinate the many cancer research activities described, to the extent such coordination is desirable. 2) create a major program in cancer detection and screening, serving primarily the geographical area about the University of Pennsylvania. 3) provide a focal point for integration of the broad spectrum and cancer-related activities of the University. 4) expand our educational programs in oncology at undergraduate, graduate, and postgraduate levels. 5) offer the population area we serve the most up-to-date and comprehensive diagnostic and therapeutic services which can be provided. 6) relate the large clinical service which exists, augmented by additional referrals which such a center would generate, to the various programs of basic research to the extent appropriate.